


Odd Occurrences

by moscovitz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8k, Bad at tagging, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Fifth Year, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, M/M, hermione granger - Freeform, read it pals, ron weasley - Freeform, someone's got a crush on someone!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moscovitz/pseuds/moscovitz
Summary: These past weeks have definitely been stranger than Malfoy would have imagined and he thinks it definitely has to do something with that git Potter.





	

(Taken place during Year 5, days before Harry's encounter with the Dark Lord. Thank you very much for reading, especially since this is my first work posted.)

Draco stared at the bird's mangled body between the soles of his shoes. It's blue spotted wings—with the beautiful kiss of silver—had been twisted sickeningly inwards, a deep red speckled on the edge of it's gloriously intricate and exquisite feathers. The harmless beast lay on it's back, legs folded into its body, as if it were petrified, eyelids half closed. It wasn't dead, however every second that passed, with Draco's eyes feverishly trained on the scene in front of him, the bird grew weaker, a breath closer to it's death. The leaves around the animal had transformed into a shade of light brown, offering their own condolences, creating a somber aura for both the bird and the blonde. 

It was obvious by the sight of the mutilated bird that this had been done out of pure amusement; no other foul beast worse than a human would be able to perform such a horrid deed and slip away from the consequences.

Hatred burned in the back of Malfoy's throat as he inspected the bird further, jaw clenched in agony. His hands twitched, itching to grasp his wand and venture back into the castle to seek revenge at whomever was responsible for this spiteful act of treachery against one of nature's finest creatures. Malfoy's vindictive thinking caused his heart rate to increase, blood boiling furiously in his veins, a strain in his neck.

Silently, he bent down and gathered dirt between his pale palms. The ground wasn't reluctant to him, however Draco insisted on performing his deed by scratching his dull nails into the Earth until he could scoop enough dirt in his large hands. The cold clay-like dirt was poured on top the bird, causing the vision of the bird to flicker off as it accepted it's untimely death. Draco transferred handfuls of dirt onto the bird until it's battered body was under the ground, invisible to him. He patted the diminutive hill and sighed inaudibly.

"Bit unusual for a Slytherin, aren't you?" A voice spoke from behind him.

Malfoy brushed his hands rapidly on his robe and diverted his attention to the older looking boy behind him, defensively stepping closer to the bird. 

"Who the hell are you?" Malfoy scowled, reaching a clever hand inside his robe, groping around for his wand. He jaw clenched distressingly as the olive skinned boy took a bold step towards him. Relief flooded throughout Draco's body when he felt the hawthorn wood between his fingers. 

The boy had alarming blue eyes but a devilish smirk on his face.

The boy was significantly taller than Draco, hovering over the lanky boy by over half a foot, torso twice the width of Draco's. Draco gulped when the boy ran his hand through his curly hair, eyes widening when he caught sight of the obscene, veiny hand. The black ring on his middle finger twinkled in the sun. 

The intimidating boy examined Draco for a moment, allowing his grin to grow on his face in a wicked manner. "Blonde hair, blue eyes, no sense of when to shut his mouth. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're that Malfoy boy every wizard in this school despises."

Malfoy scrunched his eyebrows, eyes fleeting back to his, curling his upper lip against his teeth. "Listen here you git. I don't care who hates me or who doesn't. I don't know you and that's enough. Don't tamper with me."

The boy's hand reached into his his robe and drew out a wand, a couple inches longer than Draco's. "They say Malfoy needs to be taught a lesson-" the boy ignored Draco's threat and paused, playfully running this index finger across the edge of his wand, toying it between his smaller fingers, "I'd be happy to fulfill their wish."

Draco drew his wand and glared at the boy with menacing eyes, shooting daggers at him with his own light eyes. "I don't want to fight with you. Leave me the fuck alone, prat."

"Petrificus Totalus!" the other foreign boy casted. Draco angrily growled and blocked the spell, chest heaving. 

"How dare you, you fucking dick!" Draco screamed. 

The boy tried again but Draco grew more cross by the second. He charged at him and slammed his fist into the taller boy's ribs. The impact hardly affected the taller boy however his lips fell into a frown. "Shouldn't have done that, bastard."

Draco suddenly felt his body freeze in horror, a cry falling from him lips, a slight stinging in his veins as his blood nearly froze, back hitting the compact ground. His eyes were open in fear, wand in the air.

The boy smirked, brushing himself off and walked around and pointed his wand directly at the paler boy's neck. "What shall we do with you now, Malfoy?"

**

After his body was finished being exposed to several dark spells (numerous of which included the Stinging Hex), Draco was discovered by Professor Flitwick. The Charms professor had mended Draco's frozen state and had Madam Pomfrey take him on a stretcher back to the infirmary. He lost conscious after the first few maiming spells, fatigue taking over his bleeding body. 

**

Draco didn't come to for a couple of hours. Madam Pomfrey had repaired his bones and hurried to heal the cuts on his neck and the gashes on his lower back. Malfoy or not, she vowed to make sure every one of her patients were well treated. Draco, she thought, would have to be excused from class and the incident would have to reach Professor Dumbledore. It was simply unacceptable.

As she laid the last wet towel on Draco's burning forehead, her small ears twitched at the sound of another hurt student wobbling into the ward. 

**

When Draco did wake up, the first thing he felt was agony around his temples. They burned like hell. Draco blinked furiously and attempted to sit up, whipping his head from side to side, absorbing his surroundings. The white walls, the absurd amount of remedies next to him caused a low moan to escape his lips. 

"Pomfrey!" He groaned, sliding back into his makeshift bed and rest an arm across his eyes. The fluorescent lights did little to tame the burning sensation his head was sustaining.

"Oh shut it, Malfoy. Bet it doesn't even hurt that much, you git," A voice groaned besides him. 

Malfoy opened his eyes and peered at his fellow neighbor, a sarcastic guttural sound of defeat falling from his lips as he caught a glimpse of wild, untamed dark hair. "Potter? Bloody hell, the fuck happened to you?"

Potter shot bullets at the cocky boy who lay next to him. He was in a worse state: one arm in a sling and the other heavily bandaged at the wrist, resting on layers of soft pillows and a white band around the perimeter of his fairly large head. His face was covered with bandages, small bruises littering his jaw.

If Draco could grin his signature grin, he'd be stretching his cheeks impossibly far right now, resembling the Cheshire cat. Oh the irony!

Potter wasn't dealing with his shit right now. He sneered, "I'd suggest you mind your own business, Malfoy, you don't look too good yourself."

Malfoy wasn't offended, he was rather accustomed to such harsh remarks, however he was usually the culprit to begin the jeering, Potter following afterwards with raucous words but this was new. Malfoy snorted, resting his head back, staring ahead of him. "Ouch, Potter. Really hurt me there. Reckon I'll always be better looking than you, bloody or not."

"Reckon I'll always be able to defend myself better." And oh. 

What was that edge to his voice? It caused Draco's attention to be diverted back to the maimed boy, an eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Is that so?" Draco smirked, sitting up, wincing when he applied too much pressure to his wrist, which Harry was quick to notice. "We never did finish that duel in second year because of your little freak show."

"Pitiful Malfoy," Harry ignored his challenge, "couldn't disarm Noah fast enough."

Malfoy frowned, wondering how on Earth Potter knew the boy that jumped him. Also, if Potter knew, then that means every Gryffindor did too. He was suddenly perplexed, glancing at the boy next to him in confusion. "How do you know I was attacked?"

"'S not the point. You didn't raise your wand high enough."

Draco felt his ears grow pink, skin itching as he stared at the boy incredulously. "Were you stalking me, Potter?"

"You're absolutely pathetic, Malfoy," Potter angrily growled, cradling his injured arm, carefully avoiding the question. "How thick actually are you?"

"Me? Thick?" Malfoy said in disbelief. "Care to tell me how you just happened to be strolling by when I got attacked? You seem pretty up to date on the incident. Go on. Enlighten me."

Potter's glasses slid down his nose and he used his injured arm to push them back up, scrunching his eyebrows. He appeared disheveled, mouth open, prepared to shoot back a witty reply, however Draco beat him to it. "I knew you were a fag, Potter, everyone knows. But this is a bit extreme, even for your kind, don't you think?"

Now, it wasn't new information that the "Boy Who Lived" had a slight....difference in preference. It had been blatantly obvious to the entire school. He confirmed the suspicions, especially when he suddenly dropped his interests in the Weaslette and Cedric's old girl. On a wet, snowy day, he trudged into the Great Hall and slammed his books next to the mudblood and stated in exasperation: "Yes, okay? I like boys, who cares?!" as if he had come to realization moments ago.

This useless fact about Harry Potter always caused jeers to escape Malfoy's mouth of the relevant matter. Potter never really minded. 

As he impatiently waited for Potter to reply to his accusation, Draco recollected a brief memory of the time he had caught Potter lurking behind him, trying desperately to keep a low profile, however after years of walking the same halls as the shorter boy, it was near impossible to deceive Malfoy. He knew his two fag friends, the bushy haired and the weasel, had set him up to an investigation. On the other hand, Draco wasn't in the mood to cause conflict with anybody, especially not Potter. Nonetheless, Potter had crossed the limit once he pulled out his wand dauntingly and ordered, "It's not safe to be crawling around the castle floors at this hour, Malfoy." 

In a matter of seconds, Malfoy had Potter pinned to the wall, wand at his neck. Draco remembered how intense his own gaze was on the other boy, mainly because he really did not want to cause trouble at that time of night and he was fed up with the boy pestering him. His hand, calloused and convulsing with frustration, had found itself compressed against Potter's lower neck, squeezing lightly at the base, causing the boy to stand on his toes, gazing directly into Draco's troubled eyes. "Have a bit of obsession with me, don't you, Potter? Leave me alone before I hurt you." 

Instead of snarling back a reply, Draco was outraged to watch Potter shamelessly blush and press his open palms to the taller boy's chest, weakly shoving him off. Malfoy spent days trying to forget the feeling of Potter's sultry hands on his clothed skin, and he definitely tried to erase the memory of staring at Potter's perfect pink lips. He had taken a step back from him, after wasting a couple of unnecessary seconds allowing Potter to breathe heavily on his neck, gazing straight into Malfoy's eyes, and snorted, mumbling, "All talk, no bite."

Malfoy smirked at the memory before returning his undivided attention to the injured boy next to him. 

"―No desire in stalking you, nor do I find it a hobby of mine," Potter was spewing. "I was going to Quidditch practice when I passed by you. It's pathetic how you can't even defend yourself from a spell we've learned for years," Potter turned scarlet in the face as he began rambling, muttering swears beneath his breath. 

"Well, we all can't be good like Harry Potter, now can we?"

With a scowl, Potter turned around and closed his eyes, draping the white sheet on top of his torso. 

"Goodnight, Potter," Malfoy grinned, delighted that he was the first to end the conversation, wincing afterwards due to the stretch of the gash on his chin. He stared into the empty ward with dull eyes before turning his head, admiring the angry raven haired boy. 

**

"That foul git!" Malfoy heard as he awoke, followed by a series of "shhh!!"

He didn't have to open his eyes to know who was speaking, or rather yelling, next to him. The mudblood with the bushy hair. The one he despised the most. After Potter, of course.

He rubbed his eyes the best he could with the sling around his arm, clenching his jaw tightly as pain traveled mercilessly up his muscles. His vision flickered on and he glanced at the scene unfolding next to him. Malfoy inwardly groaned when he saw the entire Harry Potter fan club at Potter's bed, hands pressing into his unscathed areas, gushing over his accident.

"Oh when will you come back?" A little raven haired boy (probably a first or second year) pouted, fingers trailing up Potter's arm. 

Potter's eyes widened when he noticed Malfoy's perturbed gaze and hastily spoke, "Don't worry, Justin. It was just an accident with one of Fred and George's candies so nothing's permanent. I'll be out soon."

The smaller boy looked perplexed and he opened his mouth to say, "But you just said―" before Granger slapped a hand across his mouth.

"Yeah," Draco piped up with a grin, "your precious Potter will be in one piece soon, nothing to worry about, little minions."

"Minions?" the first year asked from behind the mudblood's hand. "What is minions."

Draco sputtered a laugh. "Potter! Stealing the hearts of first years who can't even spell?"

Potter rolled his eyes and ignored the annoying boy, returning his undivided attention back to Granger and the Weasel. 

"When did Madam Pomfrey say I could go back to my classes? I've got a potions test," Harry muttered, glancing between the two.

Draco had just caught Weasel's stuff posture and watched his Adam's apple bob was he roughly swallowed. From the corner of his eye, he saw Weasel widen his eyes at Potter, which Potter lightly grinned at. 

Since Potter had his back to the insufferable Malfoy, Draco had a pretty view of the back of his head. His bed head had risen and knotted itself into more complex tangles. The ends of his hair stuck in every direction, so horribly that the blonde couldn't even catch a glimpse of his small ears. 

His neck, however pale and smooth, had goosebumps along the skin, the hair littered there slightly raised. Potter seemed agitated by the cold air in Pomfrey's ward, even though Draco had complained on numerous occasions about it, but she'd simply narrow his sharp eyes and snap, "Do not make frequent visits here then, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco blinked, suddenly aware he was still staring at Potter's neck. He quickly shifted his eyes to the rest of the empty ward. The trio had begun whispering indistinctly, probably planning their next world rescue and how they'd use the fame. Pity, Malfoy thought, Hogwarts gained a bunch of wannabe superheroes instead of wizards.

Their whispering didn't stop, not even when the rest of the crowd dissipated. It was awfully difficult for Malfoy to do anything but sit his ass on the bed, one arm laying protectively on his injured one. To make matters worse, a sharp pain exploded in his temples, relentlessly throbbing at his head. He groaned to himself and shut his eyes tightly in an effort to reduce the pain, however it only worsened as he applied so pressure to his eyes. He didn't have the pleasure of learning that the raven haired boy swiftly turned around, letting his eyes wander about the boy, with large sympathetic eyes. 

"You cannot be serious, Harry," Draco overheard Granger mutter in a disapprovingly voice. Potter didn't reply and when Draco opened his watery eyes, he turned back. 

"It's nothing," Potter hastily whispered, "you two should be getting to class soon."

The searing pain in Malfoy's head was getting progressively worse, causing the weaker boy to clench his jaw, threatening to break his teeth. His hands were in fists as the white pain spread throughout his body. Draco felt as if he was about to have a seizure as his heart was beating faster than any bloody animal Hagrid had owned. He was going to slip into darkness. 

"Malfoy!" the Weasel gasped and suddenly, there was a rush of feet at him.

Madam Pomfrey was suddenly at the boy's side, quickly rummaging through the liquids besides him. "Give me a mo', Mr. Malfoy."

"He can't breathe!" Draco heard Potter's voice ring out just as he pressed his own fingers to claw at the base of his neck. 

Draco didn't realize he couldn't breathe until he opened his mouth to suck in a generous amount of air for his burning lungs.

Right before Draco succumbed to the darkness, he felt cold hands press to his face. 

**

"Whomever was the person responsible for this  attack must have been an older wizard. The wounds were done by powerful magic-" Professor McGonagall was speaking in a hushed voice to Draco's left. 

"Father," Draco acknowledged weakly.

Lucius stood proudly at Draco's feet. He eyes shone in disappointment as he nodded his head in his son's direction. "Draco..." he began. "How are you feeling now?"

Draco felt a million times worse as his father turned away from him before he could reply. He glanced at the Professor besides him, watching their interaction eagerly. Lucius then said, "Let's speak outside, Professor."

As they walked out, Malfoy's eyes fell in the sleeping boy in the bed next to him. It looked like he had gotten his bandages changed and his face look peaceful. Light scruff littered against his jaw. Draco tore his eyes away from the sight only to give into the temptation to stare at this oddly perfect boy. 

Malfoy noted that Potter's lashes fanned out against his upper cheek and that he slept with a  barely noticeable frown on his lips. They were curved down as if he were experiencing a nightmare. 

His bed hair was more unruly than he had ever witnessed. It stuck out in every direction, messily defying gravity. 

Suddenly, Potter opened his mouth and mumbled unintelligent phrases. Potter talks in his sleep, Draco's eyes widened.  

The dark haired boy shifted further into his blankets, muttering dumb words. Draco couldn't identify the words he was speaking however he grinned when he realized he had something else to pester Harry Potter about. Regardless, the blonde leaned in and listened to Potter attentively. 

"Exams...potions, fail."

Malfoy snorted and rested his year back onto his pillow. "You're a freak, Potter."

When Professor McGonagall walked backed in, she ignored Potter and walked straight to Draco's bed. "Mr. Malfoy, I'd like you to tell me who your attacker was."

The boy craned his neck to peer around her. "Where's my father?"

Her assertive tone didn't falter as she said, "Urgent Ministry issue arose. Now, who was your attacker? We must be told in order for us to carry out an appropriate punishment."

Draco felt uneasy under her sharp eyes. He didn't want to be known as the snitch who couldn't defend himself. He was a Malfoy for Merlin's sake, how could he show such reluctance to this school? He thought about the name Potter had mentioned yesterday...or was it two days ago? 

"I don't know," Malfoy lied, "I've never seen him before. He was older than me though."

The professor removed her glasses that were perched on her nose. "Malfoy, I know students well enough to know when they are lying," The boy's ears reddened. "I'd like you to tell me now. If you want, we can carry out a private punishment. However, I will not ask again."

His jaw clenched. "I don't know him."

She sighed, placing her glasses back on the bride of her sharp nose. He had never been this close to the Professor, so he just noticed all her features were sharp. "Very well. Just be thankful Potter was there to defend you. I will be asking him later."

Draco felt the color in face drain.

***

As soon as Potter had shown signs of consciousness, Malfoy threw a pillow at his face. 

"Get up Potter!" Draco spat angrily. 

Dazed, Potter sat up slowly, blinking in confusion. He pushed the blankets off his torso and yawned lazily. "Hmm wha?"

"Wake up, jackass!"

Potter's hand groped around for his glasses on the side table next to him, shakily pushing them up his nose. 

Draco's eyes were blazing with a wild fire. A fire Potter had never seen before, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel terrified for a moment. Draco's fists were clenched tightly and he stood at the side of his bed, robe sprawled out in front of him. He was dressed in a black vest, hair messy for once which was probably because he ran his hand through it so many times. His face was a shade of red Potter was too familiar with, living with the Dursley's and all. 

"How fucking dare you, you git!" Malfoy growled, limping around his bed, approaching Potter's bed. While Potter tried to comprehend what was going on, he hadn't noticed Draco pull out his wand from his sleeve.

"Draco I don't-"

"You have no fucking right to call me by the first name. You have no right to be in my presence after you fucking humiliated my family and I," Draco sneered, advancing towards him, "you have no right to even breathe!"

He jabbed the tip of his wand at a vein in the bewildered boy's neck, fingers gripping the wood tight enough to cause his knuckles to whiten. 

"Malfoy, what the hell are you talking about?" Potter glanced around uneasily, suddenly devastated he had asked Hermione to take his wand for safety. He felt vulnerable especially at the hands of this beautiful boy. His green eyes bore heavily into the other boy's, Draco's chest heaving like it often did after a Quiddtich match. 

"I didn't need your help!" Malfoy roared, tapping his wand against the base of Potter's neck. "How dare you think it was okay to defend me! I could have handled the situation just bloody fine! Do you realize what you've done to me?"

"I wanted to help-"

"My father," Draco howled, a prominent vein bulging out from the strain of his voice,  "my own father won't visit me, won't try to encourage McGonagall to seek out whoever crippled me, because of you! You have destroyed the relationship I spent years trying to build. Consider yourself luck if I don't fuckin' kill you, Potter!"

Potter's eyes were blown with panic, forcing himself to sit up, glancing around for anything to defend himself with. "You were bleeding, how could I just leave you there?"

"I don't give a shit if I was hurting. Anything would be better than having valiant Harry Potter save me."

"You could have died if Harry wasn't there!" Weasley protested suddenly making his presence aware as he trudged in, a deep frown on his brows, hands in quivering fists. 

"Stay the fuck out of this, you prat. Didn't daddy teach you not to eavesdrop?" Draco rolled his eyes and advanced towards the other boy again. "Why'd you do it Potter? Bet you loved seeing a Malfoy bloodied and exposed to curses—tell me—why did you decide to show everyone what a git you are, saving even your enemies?"

Potter scrambled out of bed, wincing when his feet touched the floor. "I didn't mean it like that, Malfoy."

A dark chuckle escaped Draco's reddened lips and he shook his head in mock sympathy. "Oh, you didn't mean it? You made a fool out of me Potter, I won't allow you to get past me unscathed."

"Malfoy, calm down, you're going to hurt someone," Weasley grumbled, slowly inching away from the scene in front of him.

"I'll hurt you first, Potter," Draco growled before he yelled, "Everte Statum!"

The spell caused Potter to soar through the air, spiraling like a rugby ball until he landed on his injured wrist. Draco's lips twitched at the sight of the boy's trembling body. Potter's head had slammed unwillingly onto the penetrable floor. A sharp cry began to fill the room.

"What's going on in here?" Madam Pomfrey's sharp voice permeated Harry's painful moans. He slowly sat up and clutched his arm, glancing pitifully at discarded wand that had flown out of his hand by Ron's feet. The ginger leaned down and grasped it between his small fingers, inspecting it intensely. 

"Malfoy attacked Harry."

"I could have done a lot worse, Potter, but you're lucky I won't do anymore," Draco smirked when Pomfrey ordered Weasley to escort him to his bed, adrenaline pumping through his veins as it dawned on him that he had hurt Harry Potter. 

"I imagine your family will be hearing about this," Madam Pomfrey stated in disgust, as she watched the boy gather his robe in his arms.

He tipped his head towards her and shrugged lazily. "I imagine they'll be absolutely delighted to receive the news."

***

"Heard you nearly killed Potter," Pansy's eyes gleamed as she sat down next to the blond boy during dinner the next day in the Great Hall, looping her arm around his. "Goyle told me that you told him. Oh tell me about it, won't you Draco!"

Draco grinned and turned to her, speaking in a hushed voice. "When I was in the hospital, McGonagall told me that prat Potter had defended me from my attacker. What an insensitive git he is—he had the audacity to defend me! He doesn't care, you know. He just wants to show the school how heroic he can be."

Pansy listened to him in disbelief, nodded in agreement. Draco continued, "Weasel tried to stick up for him but I blasted Potter off his feet and sent Weasel running for his poor excuse of a father. Potter couldn't even get up afterwards!" he grinned in triumph when the girl's eyes widened in delight.

"Goyle was saying how he saw Potter limping to Quidditch practice today. Bet it feels amazing doesn't it?"

Malfoy nodded, peering at the Gryffindor table where the trio sat, gushing over Potter's wounds. "Look at them," he spoke in disgust. "I took more hexes than he's ever taken in his entire life! You don't see me complaining do you?"

Coincidentally, Potter glanced up from his disheveled state and locked eyes with Malfoy. Draco noticed his broken glasses and bruise on his lower neck. He proudly smirked at the boy before returning his attention to the awestruck girl besides him. 

As dinner came to an end, Malfoy bid his farewell to the girl and decided to head to the dungeons to sleep. He had barely reached the hall before his ears picked up heavy breathing and footsteps behind him. His jaw clenched as he turned his head back, peering over his shoulder. "Already asking for more Potter?" he snickered as he drew out his wand.

"Expelliarmus!"

Draco's wand flew out of his hand, his entire body tumbling to the floor as well, banging his head roughly on the stone wall. He pressed a hand gingerly to the maimed area and let out a soft cry of agony. "What the fuck was that for?"

He had expected Potter to walk around the boy, staring him down with those brilliant green eyes, however the slightly larger boy with trembling fists stepped between Draco's legs, muttering, "Don't hurt Harry again."

"Longbottom?"

Neville's eyes were half filled with rage and half with fear. As Draco attempted to stand up—failing horridly—he noticed Neville take a step back, glancing nervously between the weak boy and his wand meters away.

"Don't hurt Harry," Neville repeated.

"What kind of b-bullshit are you pulling, Longbottom? You k-know I could have you f-flat on your fat arse in seconds!" The blow Malfoy had taken to his head was toying with his vision as he stood up finally, unable to keep his balance. 

"Shut it," Neville's voice became more sturdy as he pressed his significantly heavier body against Draco's, arm against his neck roughly. His large arm covered majority of the bruised skin Draco was already sustaining, barely pressing at his windpipe. "You can't do anything now."

He held his wand directly at the paler boy's neck, frowning deeply in resentment. Draco's lungs were throbbing as his throat was restricted. His eyes were half open, vision flickering on and off, eyes tearing up. He pounded his hands against Longbottom's meaty flesh, mouth agape. "P-Please."

"Neville, what the bloody hell are you doing?!" A third voice chimed in, Potter pushing the large boy off of Draco. 

Draco gulped in the fresh air and staggered around as his vision failed him and fell to the ground. He placed his arms above his head, protecting the vulnerable area, moaning in pain. He heard with the little attention span he couldn't currently bolster as Potter argued profusely with the other boy, catching onto some phrases such as, "I appreciate it...really, I do...please, go to bed and do not mention this to anyone...c'mon get out of here!"

Suddenly, Potter was face to face with him. His cold hands were pressed to Draco's jaw, mumbling, "Open your eyes, Malfoy. Can you breathe?"

Draco, quite confused at this point, however he was sane enough to know he didn't want Potter near him. He rudely grasped Potter's hands in a painful grip and shoved them away. "Don't touch me, fag."

The other boy snorted and grabbed his wrists, pushing them against the wall. He positioned himself in between Draco's legs. A low whine erupted from Draco's chest as his head began throbbing, much like it did at the nurse ward, throwing fists in numerous directions, hoping to Merlin at least one hit Potter. 

"Stop fucking hitting me!" Potter yelled, slamming his own palm against the wall. Malfoy flinched and struggled further in Potter's restricted hold. 

"Get off of me! I'm going to hurt you!" Draco roared. 

Potter's blood boiled when Draco only fought back, pressing his nails into Potter's shoulder, growling, muttering insulting phrases at him. "You nasty little orphan, get off of me! Don't touch me or I'll scream louder! 

Potter nudged his blonde head down, between his outstretched knees. "Breathe deeply from your mouth," Potter ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do," Malfoy wheezed, losing strength when his lungs felt sympathy on him, easing up. "My father is going to kill you when he hears about this."

He heard Potter sigh and hold his head down harsher, finding the insult such a lame trite. "How predictable and vapid you can be, Malfoy."

Malfoy picked up his head and coughed, staring at Potter with watery eyes. "Shut it, prat."

"I knew you were going to say that," Potter breathed.

Malfoy broke away from Potter's surprisingly taut grip and brushed himself off. He perched there for a couple minutes, gasping for breath, hands encased around his head, begging for palpitating veins to halt their assault. 

The seconds passed by in silence, Potter simply observing Draco intently with a scrutinizing gaze, lips in a tight line. 

"Fuck you," Draco finally uttered. He utilized the wall for support as he shakily stood up, blinking hotly to rid the stars he was visualizing. 

"Do you need help getting to the dungeons?" Potter asked, ignoring him. 

"What is with you!" Draco exploded with fury, pushing the boy's chest until he stumbled back, punching his collarbone. "And saving the day? I don't need your help, nor do I recall asking for it. Potter, I know it's hard to resist, but have you always been an attention whore? Is that one of the traits you inherited from the Dark Lord?"

"You should be thanking me I got Neville off of you, or knowing him, you'd be unconscious with Madam Pomfrey again," Potter protested.

"Why did you help me? Didn't I make it pretty fucking clear in our last encounter that I didn't need  fucking superhero?" Draco growled, vision clearing, taking a bold step closer to Potter, "who the hell do you think you are? Did you honestly think we could be friends, or are you just that fucking thick to realize I hate you, the sight of you, and every single fucking bit of you."

Draco's chest was heaving, face red as he finished his speech, spitting the last words out with venom. Potter was just as indignant with the tips of his ears red, green eyes blazing. He propelled Malfoy so his back was firmly compressed between the wall and himself, stones painfully digging into his spine.

His hands placed themselves besides Draco's head, and before Malfoy could protest and force him off, Potter's lips were against his own.

The kiss itself wasn't as exhilarating as the irony of the moment was. Potter was kissing Draco. Potter's lips sucked on Draco's lower lip, groaning to himself at the soft feeling, fingertips knotting into the boy's blonde hair. He tugged on his scalp lightly, hard enough to elicit a sigh from Draco. The kiss wasn't long, and Potter pulled away after the brief encounter only to find Draco's eyes still shut, jaw clenched.

His palm came out of nowhere, striking Potter clean across the face. Potter was thrown off as he had expected an appalled reaction, however not merely as violent. His glasses were wilted on his face and when he glanced back at Draco, who seemed on the verge of a breakdown, he was ready to apologize profusely. 

"You just-" Draco couldn't finish the sentence, face heating up significantly with anger.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking-" Potter stuttered, orbs wide. 

"You kissed me. Why would you do that? I'm not a faggot like you!" He yelled, vein in his neck threatening to explode. His vile words and strained face was enough to cause apologies to tumble from Potter's lips like a waterfall. 

"I know- fuck, I know I'm sorry, you were just so close, I thought-"

Draco held his hand up; Potter flinched before the hand could hurt him, only Draco knotted this fingers in his own hair, tugging painfully at his scalp. Potter's heart sank when he noticed the boy's eyes were suddenly watering intensely, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. 

"Draco, no please...I'm sorry!" Potter implored, watching the boy in front of him crumble. His hands reached out to cup his face, however he was stunned when Draco slapped them away, raising his hand above his head as if to strike him again. 

Potter felt the impact on his right cheek again, harder than the last smack. He barely had time to react before Malfoy's cries filled the vacant hall, body shuddering. 

Potter didn't know what to say. He was disgusted with himself that he had kissed the boy without warning or consent. Instead, he stood there awkwardly, hand pressed to his burning cheek. His own eyes began to well with salty, unwanted tears. "I deserved that. I'm sorry."

Draco began to back away, more tears free falling from his eyes, a sob overtaking his body. He began to run away from the embarrassed boy, shaking his head. "I hate you!" he yelled as he sprinted to the dungeons.

**

Draco didn't sleep a wink that night. He found himself thinking more about a pair of pink lips rather than hating the feeling of those said lips on his. 

He despised Potter. He wanted Potter dead. 

He stared up at the dungeon ceiling, an arm placed behind his throbbing head. His breaths were shallow and always at a threat to stop. A part of him wanted to get out of bed right now, and torture the other boy with his wand, preferably the with Cruciatus Curse, meanwhile the other half of him wanted to avoid contact with the boy as much as possible. He never wanted to get so much of a glance of Potter's face. He had humiliated him. 

However, hadn't Potter also humiliated himself? Takes two to kiss, Draco pondered to himself as he rubbed his swollen eyes. They appeared a painful red, veins evident, and Draco was positive he would fail the herbology exam tomorrow. 

Suddenly Draco jolted up in frustration, fisting his sheets in his hand. The room was filled with snores and other troubling noises coming from God knows who. 

It's easy for Potter. The whole school already knows he likes boys. They'll fucking cheer him!

Malfoy sighed and looked around the room, red eyes desperately searching for something to help him fall into a dreamless slumber. After seconds of perusing the room, the boy gave in and laid back on his white, wet pillow. 

He wanted to get his revenge, but there was also a dominating section of him that wanted answers. All Potter yearned to do was humiliate Malfoy enough to get him his jeers to pause for the rest of his Hogwarts experience. He had finally succeeded, on the other hand was his method honestly necessary. 

Malfoy remembered the facial expression of the shorter boy as he pulled away from him. He looked horrified not only with himself but he situation. 

Is there actually a possibility that Potter likes me?

Malfoy shuddered at the thought, however the more he allowed his brain to ponder over the thought, the more instances he could remember where Potter tried to get on Malfoy's good side. In third year, he had helped Malfoy to potions class when he got his arm in a sling from Hagrid's giant beast and he swore he heard Potter mumble, "If you need help, just let me know." To which, of course, Malfoy had sneered, "I don't remember asking for your help."

He also recalled the moment Potter had brought the injured boy's book to the Great Hall during dinner because the blonde's friends were forgetful. Potter had dodged both Snape and McGonagall to snatch his books from the the room he had left it in (yes, his invisibility cloak came in hand, James would be so proud). 

Malfoy had mumbled a thanks summarily as his face flushed pink with embarrassment, before turning to Pansy as if Potter weren't there. His cheeks remained flaming until Potter left, a hard frown taking over his features. 

Thinking back to the moment that night, Draco briefly remembered exhaling happily when Potter's lips touched his in a strange urgency, and how his hands twitched to latch themselves on the other boy's shoulder. Draco shuddered, shaking his head crazily as tears welled up in his massive eyes. He couldn't be thinking like this. 

What would his father say? What would his mother say? He could already picture her disappointed face, betrayed eyes. He would be the laughing stock in his family more than he already was. 

At half past 3, Malfoy decided to confront Potter the next day.  

**

Malfoy didn't see Potter the next day. He wasn't in class, nor was he at dinner. Granger and the Weasel were nowhere in sight as well. 

**

Potter wasn't in class for four days. His minions were constantly asking about him and by this point, even his nemesis was eager to know where the boy had disappeared to. It was normal for Potter to take days off, however the timing couldn't be more impeccable. 

** 

Draco heard Potter was back at Hogwarts on the fifth day. He had seen him in the flesh in Potions, however it wasn't enough time to come up with jeers and taunts. The ones he did come up with however, were painfully ignored by the boy who only continued his work. 

Draco, with Crabbe and Goyle besides him, Parkinson probably trudging behind the trio, spotted Potter on his way to some class. His breath had caught in this throat and it took him a minute to regain his stability. Potter didn't acknowledge him; he kept this eyes trained on the floor, speaking lowly with his witch friend next to him  Potter was most likely avoiding him, and by this point, he couldn't be more agitated. After days of anxiety and pondering over this issue, Draco had been secretly delighted to overhear that Harry Potter was back from wherever the fuck he had run off to. 

Draco decided to talk matters in his own hands when it finally dawned on his that Potter was probably too much of a prat to actually confront him. He plastered a large grin on his face and pushed his shoulders back. "Where 'ave you been Potter? Slaying dragons and dementors for the hell of it? Can't say we've missed you."

Goyle snickered next to him. 

And oh. 

The fury in Potter's eyes when he peek up at the voice was unable to comprehend. It was as if Potter had just seen the Dark Lord himself in Draco as he lunged forward he seized the blonde by the neck, thrusting him against the wall.

"Harry no!" Granger screamed, sprinting towards the duo. She clawed her long nails against Potter's hand. "Harry let him go, it's not his fault!"

Draco lungs ached. Why did everyone want to strangle him nowadays? First Longbottom and now Potter himself? He must really be a moron. Draco's books fell with a thud to the floor as he pounded on the boy's back, moaning in pain. Potter's green eyes were dark with wrath at the boy, long fingers wrapping around his neck harshly.

"Get...the fuck... off of me, you asshole," Draco gasped.

The entire school seemed to have circled around the boys chanting random words of either encouragement or distaste. Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy weren't anywhere in sight, much to Malfoy's disappointment. 

"Harry stop please!" Granger cried again, looping her arms around his waist, using all her strength to maneuver him away from the whimpering boy, however it did hardly anything to belittle the extreme behavior. 

Suddenly, as quick as Potter had him pinned to the wall, he released him from his grip and took a step back. His eyes were still faithfully trained on Draco's trembling body, dropping to stare shamelessly at the red ring around the boy's neck. 

"Every time I look at you," Potter heaved angrily, brows furrowed. "I think of her."

"Her?" Draco croaked.

"Bellatrix. That bitch of an aunt you have," Potter spat. Then, he truned around the face the crowd and rumbled, "Nothing to see here, why don't you lot mind your own business and and head over to your classes."

The crowd slowly dissipated, low whispers from each of the students being heard. 

"She killed him," Potter said quietly.

"Harry-" Granger began but stopped once she saw the boy's facial expression. 

"Killed who?" Draco asked dumbly.

"Sirius. She killed Sirius and now, I'm an orphan again," Potter said, turning back around to face Malfoy. "So go ahead, make as much fun as you want. Have your laugh. Feel proud of yourself for such an accomplishment."

Draco didn't say anything. He idly stood by, balancing himself on his heels, deabting on what to do. Potter was devastated, how did he not notice his dark circles and pale cheeks before? The hall was mute for a couple seconds, nobody daring to even breathe.

Finally, he staggered to Potter and stood silently in front of him. Granger's eyes were glazed, bottom lip taking by her teeth. He longed to scream at both of them that he wasn't aware this was going to happen or why it happened. He wanted to force them to understand that he wasn't a part of what had happened over the course of the last few days. He wanted to apologize for it. A Malfoy never apologized unfortunately so he held his tongue. 

Potter's body was quivering with sobs. Malfoy took a final step towards the boy and pressed his lips to the shorter boys forehead.

"Don't play with me..please, not now," Potter sniffled. 

Draco didn't know what he was doing or why he was doing it. He disregarded the statement and hesitantly placed his arms around the boy's waist, jerking him into his chest. Potter's head lay on his collarbone hands strictly pinned to his side, shaking his head. "It's your fault."

"I know," Malfoy said, blinking away a tear. "It's all my fault."

**

Without any actual knowledge as to what he had gotten himself into, Draco requested Potter to meet him in the abandoned girl's lavatory the next few days after dinner. Potter had been apprehensive about being alone with Draco, however the taller boy insisted he had to speak with him

With his wand placed firmly in his hand, Potter walked into the lavatory and glanced around for the boy. 

"Wow, easy with that thing, Potter," Draco spoke when he say the defense. 

"What did you want?" Potter said coldly.

Maybe this isn't such a good idea, Draco thought.

"Wanted to ask if you were okay."

"And suddenly you care? Look, Malfoy. Any feelings I once had towards you are gone. You are nothing but a cruel human with a vile family and I want to take no part in your foolish activities."

Ouch.

"You took a fancy in me?" Draco sighed as his suspicions were confirmed. Oddly, he felt happy about it.

"Figured that was blatantly obvious when I kissed you but I guess moronic gits like you can't catch onto that," Potter turned away, walking out. 

"Wait, hey, come back," Malfoy groaned, grabbing into the boy's robe, leading him back into the bathroom. "I assumed that, but I wanted to hear it from you."

"Why?" Potter stated in exhaustion. "It's weird enough that a Potter likes a Malfoy. Can't we just leave it as that? I don't need to be angered even more right now."

"I just wanted to say," Draco shrugged, breaking eye contact with the boy, wrapping his arms around his own torso. His heart was erratic. "That you kiss well and I shouldn't have overreacted."

Potter's jaw clenched. "This isn't fucking funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny!" Malfoy insisted, looking at the sinks, mainly at the middle one. "I'm stating a fact."

"Keep your facts to yourself."

Potter began to leave again but Draco was so frustrated with himself that he wouldn't forgive himself if he had lost the chance. "I'm saying that if you kissed me again, I'd let you!"

"Couldn't give a shit about you anymore."

Malfoy jogged in front of the boy and placed a hand on his chest, frowning. "I'm sorry."

Potter's eyes traveled up to Draco's grey eyes, lashes flickering as he blinked numerous times. His conscious was screaming it was a trick however Draco looked so willing and apologetic with his large eyes and bitten lips that he decided he needed a taste himself. He should have resisted the alluring boy, and he definitely should have walked away. however after years of the growing crush, his dreams were in front of him; why couldn't he risk it? Bellatrix wasn't Malfoy. 

He placed his arms are the taller boy's neck and kissed his lips.

The taller boy responded by cupping his cheeks, tilting his head, molding his lips into Potter's. He smiled a little, feeling relaxed at the warmth he hadn't felt in years fill his heart, stomach, guts, legs, brain. Everything turned to mush.

"This'll be one to surprise everyone," Moaning Myrtle giggled.


End file.
